


Pray

by MangoMut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMut/pseuds/MangoMut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-believer praying to Andraste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray

_“Faith may have yet to find you…”_

“So uh…” She looked up to the statue, and down at the candles, “I know I've said I don’t believe in the Maker but…” She toyed with the words in her mouth, “something had to be there to start the stories and on the off chance that you can help… if there’s any way you can…”  
She was out of her comfort zone but time was short and crazier things have happened than Andraste.  
“If there’s any chance that you could help, if you could…” she felt selfish, asking for protection of one individual, “if you could please just make sure he lives, that’s all I ask. And I know it’s a lot to ask but please…”

She knew it was rude to watch on someone’s prayer, but she couldn’t help but smile when the woman who had so out rightly stated that she doesn’t believe had clutched hands to her forehead. __  
  
“Would you like me to show you?” She jumped at that.  
“Mother! I, uh, no its fine, I was just leaving.” She want to leave but Mother Giselle stood in her way.  
“Then lets light a candle at least.”  
She allowed herself to be lead to the statue again.  
“Although you didn’t do it in a formal way, she did hear.”

_“…but it has already found them.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My Inq didn't believe in the Chantry's tales and didn't after this, but with the weight of the world on her shoulders she asks a woman who was -supposedly- in the same boat. Also, I liked the Mother, she -in my opinion- was what the Chantry brothers and sisters should be like.


End file.
